The invention is related to control units, preferably for a radio control, which, when manually operated, will automatically return to an original position. More particularly, a control lever detects at least one predetermined position of at least one rotatable shaft.
Previously known devices of this type are often very complicated and also very bulky as to their construction and therefore are not conducive for use as a control lever in a miniaturized form are used in industry, especially to control travelling cranes and the like. Such radio control units are normally supported on the belt of the operator fastened around his waist.